


Босиком через топи

by nomuad



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Family, Friendship, M/M, Mpreg, Relationship(s)
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-05-28 22:44:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15059429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomuad/pseuds/nomuad
Summary: Чем больше Ойкава шевелится, тем сильнее его поглощает топь; не за что ухватиться - маячащие перед глазами сорняки выскальзывают из рук, рассекая ладони.





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> По заявке https://ficbook.net/requests/328030

Той ночью было немного прохладно: быть может, чуть больше, чем «немного», но млеющее в тысячах пузырьков шампанского тепло разгоняло кровь. Не поэтому ли Сугавару всюду преследовало ощущение духоты? Галстук крепко обвивал шею, как обвивал мраморные перила террасы плющ.

Сугавара сбежал на улицу от воркующей, душащей сладостью толпы, щебечущий звон которой до сих пор раздавался в ушах.

Спутник Сугавары оставил его всего на пару минут, но потерялся в людском потоке, скрылся за тяжелым бархатом и причудливыми колоннами, Сугавара его не винил: это ему бы наскучило обсуждение музыкальности Ричарда Лина(1) и его таланта, поэтому он и отпустил Дайчи рядом со звенящей украшениями дамой, чья высокая прическа напоминала Пизанскую башню — если она упадет кому-то на голову, то Суга от души посочувствует, но, все же, он надеется, что она выстоит. 

Почему же он остался на фуршет? Алкоголь — даже такой качественный — никогда не отражал приоритеты Сугавары. И теперь, когда спутник безвозвратно утерян, а голова начинала гудеть, Суге был крайне необходим свежий воздух.

Алкоголем у Сугавары получилось занять себя на двадцать минут — тогда надежда отыскать Дайчи еще теплилась в нем, — далее его употребление грозило перейти в среднюю стадию опьянения. Сугаваре стоило расслабиться и проветриться, если он хотел опрокинуть в себя еще пару бокалов.

Поначалу Сугавара вообще не собирался посещать пятый международный конкурс музыкантов. Он не был охотником до классики, ведь скрипка, он считал, умела лишь навевать тоску, но в конце концов восторженный Суга получил массу впечатлений.

Однако это не изменило того факта, что решение остаться на фуршет все равно было ошибочным.

Сады филармонии поражали своей ухоженностью и гармоничностью. Сугавара улыбнулся от мысли, что, возможно, здесь у каждого листочка есть свое определенное место, а из гальки, которой были засыпаны все тропинки, выкладывали особые узоры.

У этой террасы были небольшие преимущества: из зала не видно происходящего на ней, музыку почти не слышно — лишь слабые отголоски дрожащих мелодий находили здесь свой приют, не раздражая слух и потяжелевшее сознание. А еще на ней почти не было людей — несколько беседующих парочек не в счет.

И все же, нашелся тот, кто потревожил покой Сугавары, едва он нашел себе укромный уголок.

— Здесь звезд не видно, но даже так я знаю, насколько они прекрасны, — какой-то полузнакомый, гипнотический голос заставил Сугавару бессознательно обернуться.

Так получается делать лишь у людей того разряда, что привыкли находиться в центре внимания — до жути самодовольных и уверенных в собственной неотразимости. На деле же, как часто убеждался Сугавара, глубоко внутри они ранимы и чувствительны к мелочам. Поэтому личность собеседника сюрпризом для Суги не стала: чего-то в этом духе он и ожидал.

— А вы романтик, Ойкава-сан. На досуге разгадываете загадки бытия?

Вот Ойкава по-настоящему удивился — чуть вздернул бровь и приоткрыл рот, но быстро справился с этим, подарив очаровательную улыбку:

— Будь со мной помягче, Сугавара-кун.

Настал черед Суги удивляться — едва ли Ойкаву задели его слова. Суга захватил пальцами непослушные пряди и завел их за ухо, а после коротко кивнул.

— Но о звездах ли ты собирался со мной поговорить? — и Сугавара заметил в руках Ойкавы по бокалу. — Разрешу тебе меня угостить, если расскажешь, зачем помешал мне созерцать застывшее, мрачное великолепие природы.

Едва ли природой можно назвать ту неживую, недвижимую инсталляцию из картона и пластика, так что Ойкава не удержался от смешка на этом слове.

— Разрешу тебе угоститься, если расскажешь, почему прячешься здесь?

Сугавара облокотился о перила, не заботясь о чистоте пиджака, поправил галстук, ослабляя его еще чуть-чуть, и покачал головой:

— А ты тот еще подлец, Ойкава-кун.

— Зато подлецу все к лицу, — подмигнул Ойкава.

Костюм Окавы ему действительно к лицу. Подчеркивал и длинные ноги, и широкие плечи. И коже придавал более румяный вид. Сугавара не смел не признать этого, поэтому положил руку Ойкаве на грудь и сказал:

— Не могу отрицать.

— Возвращаясь к вопросу, — Суга все же получает бокал, — ты выглядел слишком одиноко, чтобы я просто прошел мимо.

— Так и есть. Мой спутник нашел себе собеседника повеселее, а в зале слишком душно, чтобы бродить там без компании.

— Тогда не против, если я тебе ее составлю?

Ойкава, по мнению Сугавары, был рожден для флирта. Он умудрялся даже на площадке завоевывать внимание просто находясь там. Неважно, касался ли он вообще мяча и был ли в основе — на него хотелось смотреть. Это было одной из причин, почему Сугавара так не любил матчи с Сейджо: вместо того, чтобы следить за противниками и розыгрышем мяча, взгляд всегда случайным образом оказывался на Ойкаве.

Он гладил мяч, как гладят возлюбленную по нежным щекам кончиками пальцев, к зоне подачи шел уверенной властной походкой, а плещущаяся во взгляде гордость за команду иногда вызывала зависть.

От мыслей Сугавару отвлекла наставшая тишина: звучащая на фоне музыка внезапно оборвалась, будто возмутившись своей тоскливости, а после загремела мажорными аккордами, в такт которым вторили всплески аплодисментов.

— Похоже, там весело. Но мы можем сбежать и тоже заняться чем-нибудь веселым. Как считаешь, Сугавара-кун?

Если у Суги и была причина отказаться, то он о ней не вспомнил.

В конце концов, на перилах остались два полупустых бокала.

***

 

Полночь никогда не затягивала в себя так нелицеприятно — без разбора она приглашала каждого, кто хоть чуточку поглядывал в пустое небо, похожее на взбитые с молоком чернила.

Не пропасть в ней окончательно помогали сгорбленные уличные фонари. В их свете, отдаленно напоминающем блеск софитов, они были героями уличной пьесы, и заглавное звание Суга без возражений уступил Ойкаве.

Они уходили вглубь города, в спальный район, отрезанный от мерцающих огней ночного Сендая рельсами и маршем последних поездов. В район, укрытый полночью до самых спутниковых антенн и карликовых телевышек.

Современный не Прометей, но Архимед — сосед Суги со второго этажа — оставил самодельное кряхтящее радио на подоконнике. Оно прямо в ночь тихонько трещало о погоде на завтра и сложностях ухода за фуксиями в знойные деньки.

Суга растения любил, но на полноценный уход у него времени вряд ли бы хватало; впрочем, пара журавельников на рабочем столе радовали его своим нежным цветом.

Они поднялись на третий этаж шурша пакетами из комбини у станции. Зашли в квартирку. Еще снаружи можно было предположить, что многоэтажка построена в европейском стиле. Квартира Суги маленькая, с маленькой гостиной, смежной с кухней, и совсем крохотной спальней, в которую вместились лишь футон и комод.

А дальше… Никакой романтики.

Вместо панорамного окна маленькая форточка, вместо изысканного вина поллитровки Асахи, да и герани в керамических горшочках это вам не шик декоративных пышных букетов.

Первый десяток пунктов из списка вещей для идеального первого свидания можно было смело вычеркивать.

Сугаваре девятнадцать, но он по-взрослому устал от подростковой чепухи, упакованной в серьезную обложку. Он приглянулся Ойкаве, Ойкава расслаблен, и его совершенно не взволновало, что его партнер по выпивке и ночному времяпрепровождению не вздыхает, хватаясь за сердце без клятв о вечном и прочном.

Они не просто так сюда пришли.

Ойкаве понравился пробивающийся из-под воротника запах.

Сугаваре понравился теплый карий, не опошленный полуприкрытыми веками.

Ойкаве вообще-то тоже девятнадцать.

Суга, распаковывая соленые хлопья, скосил взгляд на Ойкаву. Тот отметил:

— Самостоятельно живешь, Суга-чан, — и провел рукой по книжной полке. Сугавара уборкой никогда не брезговал — на пальцах Ойкавы осталось совсем немного серой пыли.

Наблюдать за Ойкавой, стоя за барной стойкой, — проще простого. Ойкава взгляды Суги ловил и терпеливо ждал, пока радушный хозяин выискивал, с чем бы продолжить отмечать неожиданно приятную встречу.

Они говорили обо всем и понемногу.

Ойкава смеялся над байками студентов педагогического, обмолвился, что его самого учеба в Тохоку не особо волнует — у него намечается контракт с Панасоник Пантерс в следующем сезоне.

Суга шутливо жаловался на Дайчи, который встречался с девушкой всего месяца три, а уже планировал, как назовет своих детей. Об Иваизуми Ойкава сказал почти то же самое.

— Вот и нашелся второй повод выпить.

— За успешную личную жизнь лучших друзей?

— Выпьем же, — Ойкава лишь лукаво усмехнулся, проворно щелкнув кольцом на крышке и тут же слизав поднявшуюся пену.

После еще пары поводов Сугавара разломил купленный в семерочке никуман пополам и протянул больший кусок Ойкаве.

— Суга-чан! — через секунду взвыл Ойкава, — ты подсунул мне они-ман!(2)

Тут же Суга скорчил демоническую гримасу и схватил пульт от телевизора на манер дубинки. Но бутылку воды все же протянул, наученный горьким, — или, скорее, острым? — опытом знакомства людей с предпочитаемыми им блюдами.

Все же, алкоголь расслаблял. Ойкава уже бросил пиджак на спинку дивана и закатал рукава рубашки, Суга вытащил из шкафа пару подушек и развалился вместе с ними прямо на ковре. Ойкаве было удобнее сидеть, опираясь о диван спиной — не приходилось поднимать голову, чтобы сделать глоток.

Всякий раз шевелясь, чтобы взять что-то со столика или принять более удобную позу, они как-то незаметно сближались. Холодные пальцы Суги отыскали запястье Ойкавы, пробравшись через мягкий ворс, как через опасный лабиринт. Чувства были схожие — с каждым «шагом» у Суги замирало сердце.

— Знаешь, в школе я думал, что ты тот еще засранец, — пробурчал Суга в розовое, пушистое нечто. Ойкава немного лениво приоткрыл глаза. Его заинтересовали светлые волосы. Точнее, конкретная прядка, кокетливым завитком зацепившаяся за ушную раковину. И лишь благодаря ей Ойкава обратил внимание на неприметную светло-коричневую точку.

Ойкава всегда находил родинки на светлой коже привлекательными. А кожа Суги была даже светлее, чем у него.

Суга вообще весь был немножко неземным. Стальным внешне, с отблеском серебряной седины в волосах, ледяным внутри, с этими его морозными кончиками пальцев. Только розовые, аккуратные губы со случайной влагой на них оживляли его образ. Пока Суга не шевелился и не говорил, Ойкава всерьез задумывался о том, а не подослали ли к нему Сугу самые настоящие пришельцы.

— Ты инопланетянин, Суга-чан?

— Абсолютно точно нет.

— А вот это мне предстоит исследовать опытным путем… — в голос Ойкавы закрались мурлыкающие нотки.

***

 

Они сошлись на удивление легко. И дело даже не в том, что Суга оказался омегой с приятным Ойкаве ароматом, и не в том, что оба любили волейбол, белый шоколад с зеленым чаем и тупые документалки. И даже не в том, что отношения были удобными для обеих сторон.

Просто Ойкава, проснувшись первым, отыскал домашние безразмерные шмотки Суги и отправился в кухню, чтобы соорудить легкий завтрак в виде омлета с рисом и посмотреть дораму на NTV(3). А Сугу встретил свежесваренный кофе, лохматый Ойкава, уплетающий омлет за обе щеки, и вопрос «давай встречаться?»

— Что, вот так просто? — захлебнулся возмущениями Дайчи. — От тебя я такой легкомысленности ожидал в последнюю очередь, Суга.

Колкий взгляд в сторону Асахи заставил того крупно вздрогнуть.

Дайчи действительно считал Коши самым благоразумным в их маленькой компании. И в этой компании Дайчи места Ойкаве не видел. Он всегда доверял интуиции, и сейчас она не осторожно стучала, а просто барабанила по двери в сознание Дайчи, ее тревожные мольбы он не привык оставлять в стороне.

Асахи съежился. Напряжение, исходившее от Дайчи, крайне мешало сосредоточиться на еде. Еще и из-за его роста искусственные растения, украшавшие залу кафе, постоянно норовили запутаться в волосах. Официантка, принесшая заказ за соседний столик, слегка задела кадку с деревом, отчего пальмовая ветвь над головой Асахи скапюшонилась и Суга не упустил момент, сделав пару фото на память. Асахи даже предпринял попытку улыбнуться, но Дайчи не нарочно пресек ее хлопком ладони о столешницу. Взбрякнули подставки для палочек и соусницы.

— И ты ничего не скажешь? Суга?

— А что такого? Я же ничего не говорю тебе насчет Юи, Мицугу-кун(4), — на пальце Дайчи скромное обручальное кольцо, — и не хожу на омиай, чтобы родители не догадались, что я гей, — Асахи возмущенно выдохнул.

— Не нужно сравнивать Ойкаву с Юи, а меня с тобой. Я люблю ее уже давно и знаки симпатии мы вполне очевидно оказывали на протяжении всей старшей школы.

— И при чем тут я?

Суга поперчил подостывшую лапшу.

— Я омега, Дайчи. Нас таких меньше пяти процентов населения. И нам довольно сложно находить партнеров, потому что ваши обонятельные рецепторы крайне чувствительны.

— И что? Это не значит, что стоит связываться с кем попало.

— О… до этого у нас еще не дошло.

Дайчи застонал, явно жалея, что поднял столь щекотливую тему, а Асахи все же уточнил:

— Ты же сказал, что у вас был секс?

— Без проникновения. У меня же не было течки, а заранее никто из нас не подготовился, редко когда угадаешь, когда тебе перепадет, если ты идешь на конкурсный концерт академической музыки, знаешь ли.

— И что, по-вашему, не так с Ойкавой? Школьное соперничество не аргумент, — предупредил возражение Дайчи Суга. — Оба образа Ойкавы — и надоедливая очаровашка, и капитан Сейджо, — кажутся мне привлекательными. Я чувствую себя достаточно комфортно, не говоря уже и о том, что с Ойкавой у нас много общих тем для разговоров. Он как китайский кисло-сладкий соус к горячему мясу. И мясо действительно горячее, если ты понимаешь, о чем я.

— Боже, Суга!

— Да ладно, Дайчи, — нахмурился Суга, — чего ты боишься? Ты не Акира, я не Исаму, а Ойкава не Лотор(5).

— Не нравится мне все это.

Асахи тем временем не знал, что ему делать: он и за Сугу волновался, и в то же время не одобрял подсознательное желание Дайчи все контролировать. Он мало того, что под перекрестный огонь попал, так еще и виноватым останется, когда перескажет их диалог Нишиное.

— Дайчи, серьезно, не переживай ты так. У нас не было какой-то особой страсти или любви с первого взгляда. Мы понимали, к чему приведет наш совместный уход из филармонии, мы уже взрослые люди, чтобы раздувать из мухи слона. Удобно и приятно, почему нет? Когда нет особых чувств, кроме взаимной симпатии, и расставание болезненным не будет.

— Вы только начали встречаться, а ты уже расставание запланировал?

— Ваш кофе. Что-нибудь еще?

— Два пакетика благоразумия этому господину.

— Дайчи! — воскликнули одновременно и Суга, и Асахи, пока официант недоуменно смотрела на машинально выведенный заказ в блокноте.

— Простите нас, наш друг немного не в себе, — Суга встал и низко поклонился, а после тоном, не терпящим возражений, зашипел на Дайчи, — прекрати устраивать балаган, мы больше не твои птенчики, и вне площадки никогда ими не были. Мы друзья, идиот.

— Вот именно, — Асахи решил взять инициативу в свои руки. — Мы должны доверять решениям друг друга, — и под нервный стук пальцев о столешницу тихонько добавил: — какими бы безрассудными они ни выглядели.

Обед заканчивался в напряженном молчании. Обостряла ситуацию Амуро Нами, точнее, ее песня из нового альбома, который крутят по радио, куда ни пойди. Ее слова о глупых мальчиках и сказках о любви казались насмешкой над всеми ними.

— Знаешь что, — Асахи решительно дернул Сугу за рукав джинсовки, — меня устраивает, если тебе хорошо. Но я его из-под земли достану, если он что-нибудь выкинет.

— Когда случится какое-нибудь такое «если» — дам знать, — тут уже Суга не смог сдержать улыбки.

***

Утро началось превосходно.

Во-первых, Ойкава на пороге.

— Ну и чего тебе, Дерьмокава? — Иваизуми сморщил нос. — Семь утра, суббота, а ты выглядишь слишком довольным, чтобы прощать тебе это.

Во-вторых, Ойкава в бодром состоянии духа.

Иваизуми не повезло так, как Ойкаве, поэтому учеба в университете была важна; связать жизнь с профессиональным спортом у него не вышло, желания пробовать еще раз не появилось. А прошедшая неделя выдалась жуткой — весь вчерашний вечер и половину ночи Иваизуми доделывал индивидуальное задание, зарывшись в справочниках и энциклопедиях прошлой эпохи, потому что, как назло, интернет остался глух к его мольбам отыскать электронные версии нужных источников.

— Отругаешь меня потом, Ива-чан!

В-третьих, бессовестная улыбка, которой можно простить почти все. Кроме сломанной фигурки динозавра — Иваизуми до сих пор хочется напинать Ойкаве за криворукость, — и случайно уведенной девчонки.

— Ладно, входи. Что там у тебя?

— Мы съезжаемся!

— Ты и так безвылазно находишься в квартире Суга-ян(6), что изменится, кроме того, что ты перетащишь к нему оставшиеся шмотки?

— Это большой шаг, Ива-чан! И не придуривайся, тебе не идет акцент.

— Ты же знаешь, что на каникулах мы едем к родственникам. Я тренируюсь.

— Твоя жуткая тетя постоянно делает вид, что не понимает тебя, когда ты не косишь под осакца, — Ойкава скорчил недовольную рожу и стянул кроссовки проверенным методом: поочередно наступая носками на пятки, а после вытирая носки о коврик. — Я буду вежливым и в качестве извинений за ранний визит сварю тебе кофе. Я сам всю ночь не спал, — оттянув нижнее веко, Ойкава всему миру продемонстрировал замазанные каким-то кремом мешки. Иваизуми поклялся, что запихнет туда грязные носки, если Ойкава не прекратит так шумно брякать кухонными шкафчиками.

В отличие от Ойкавы, Иваизуми снимал комнату на шесть татами и был доволен жилплощадью, на которой все находилось в шаговой доступности. Для Ойкавы же пространство необходимо.

Где ему вертеться перед зеркалом в полный рост, заниматься йогой и возиться с приезжающим на выходные племянником? Хоть мысленно Иваизуми часто проводил параллели между хомяком и Ойкавой, единственное, в чем они не пересекаются — в довольстве клеткой. Иваизуми уже приготовился выслушивать причитания по поводу неудобства маленькой квартиры Суги и ее удаленности от излюбленных Ойкавой мест. Тот любил захаживать в караоке-кафе за торговым центром у дома, через два светофора находилась спорт-площадка с хорошими условиями, как в плане цены, так и в плане оборудования. А еще у Ойкавы потребность захаживать в магазины и перебирать кучи бесполезных побрякушек, тряпок и игрушек, которые, в итоге, все равно никогда не будут куплены. И эту потребность тот удовлетворял в торговом квартале, который, опять же, был буквально в паре шагов от его дома.

Из достопримечательностей спального района Суги — детские площадки на каждом шагу, комбини и большой оздоровительный центр.

Но Ойкава, стоя у плиты, лишь блаженно перечислял плюсы совместного проживания с Сугой.

— Он очень хозяйственный. В прошлый раз я пришел и он как раз убирался. Он не дотягивался до шкафов и верхних полок, так что вставал на табурет. Я тебе говорил? У него классные, крепкие икры. Было очень мило, когда он вертелся передо мной и сверкал ими. Черт, никогда не думал, что так западу на парня. Ива-чан?

— Ойкава?

— А ты думал?

— Что думал? — Иваизуми уставился на Ойкаву, еле оторвав голову от столешницы.

— Что я когда-нибудь западу на парня? Нет, ну должны же были быть какие-то предпосылки, я не знаю…

— Это просто физиология, Дуракава. На женщин обращают внимание из-за внешности, на омег — из-за запаха. Вот и вся разница. Ты же после более тесного знакомства разглядел в нем привлекающие тебя черты, вот и все.

— И все равно я боюсь, что из-за того, что он тоже мужчина, я ляпну что-нибудь не то и он меня выгонит.

— Ойкава. Прекрати это дерьмо. Суга — настоящий ангел, который терпит тебя уже целых два месяца. И после них еще и согласился съехаться, я не знаю, что должно произойти, чтобы он тебя выгнал.

Спустя выпитый кофе и утренние новости, Иваизуми ушел заворачиваться в футон и досыпать сон о том, как он спит. И где его сну не мешает Ойкава, идефикс Сугаварой которого поразил даже его самого.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Речь о Международном конкурсе музыкантов в Сендае.  
> 2) Никуман - пирожок с мясом (нику - мясо, ман - пирог), они-манджу - пирог, из-за внешнего вида названный дьявольским. Ойкава называет острый никуман Ойкавы они-ман из-за, во-первых, созвучия, а во-вторых, из-за того, что он адски (читай: дьявольски) жжет.  
> 3) NTV - типичный канал, транслирующий аниме, дорамы и т.д.  
> 4) Мицугу-кун - это тот, кто будет покупать подарки и нужные в хозяйстве вещи (на японском слэнге женихов невесты делят на категории в зависимости от их состоятельности и/или полезности)  
> 5) Акира (черный паладин), Исаму (красный паладин) - протагонисты аниме Вольтрон, Лотор - один из антагонистов. Черный паладин "глава" и голова Вольтрона, т.е. - командир и "папочка".  
> 6) В разговоре с Ойкавой Иваизуми говорит с акцентом региона Кансай, тогда как наши герои живут в Тохоку и говорят на северном Тохоку. В моем хэде Иваизуми родом из Осаки~


	2. Chapter 2

Мягкий сиреневый свет рассеивается по погрязшему в тенях помещению.

Это небольшой бар на окраине Токио, в который не каждый пожелает заглянуть. Нет-нет, здесь ни при чем нелегальная торговля оружием или людьми, просто контингент здесь на редкость специфический. Актеры травести, стирающие с припудренных лиц эпатажное амплуа после тяжелого трудового дня. Хостессы, запивающие алкоголем очередного буйного клиента, решающего все деньгами. Стриптизеры, вынужденные каждый день терпеть липкие, животные взгляды.

Сюда приходят не для знакомств или веселья. Здесь вечный запах отчаяния и сожалений о прошлом.

Сюда приходят напиться.

Бармен с ходу угадывает приключившееся с посетителем горе и наливает ему без вопросов.

В толпу уставших, корящих судьбу людей затесался еще один. Восходящая звезда национального волейбола, подающий большие надежды Ойкава Тоору.

Кто-то говорит, что он гений. Кто-то промывает кости, ведь обычный человек без крыльев так быстро не взлетит. Кто-то молча восхищается им, потому что у него, кажется, есть все. Кто-то говорит:

— Мудак, — и это сам Ойкава Тоору. Он опрокидывает в себя еще один шот. Рюмка касается отполированной деревянной поверхности с глухим стуком. Спустя две секунды, рядом с ней опускается другая — сосед Ойкавы тоже захлестнул, не раздумывая, — А ведь во всем виноват алкоголь.

— Это ты предпочитаешь так думать, — говорит сосед, и Ойкава поднимает на него мутный взгляд.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — спрашивает он.

— Подумай сам, — отвечают ему.

Это не первый бессмысленный разговор Ойкавы за вечер. Точнее, он сам думает, что смысла во всем этом нет.

Нельзя Ойкаве много пить, он это помнит и мотает головой на предложение бармена добавить. Вымученный вздох сотрясает его плечи, Ойкава наваливается на стойку грудью и прижимается лбом к столешнице. Кондиционер работает на славу, так что она одаряет его прохладой и замораживает все тревожные мысли, не давая им, как разлитым на воде чернилам, окрасить все в темный.

— Ты в порядке, приятель? Может расскажешь, что стряслось? — на спине Ойкава ощущает твердую ладонь, которая не позволяет себе лишнего — всего пару похлопываний.

— Я бросил любимого человека, потому что я мудак.

Ойкава вряд ли соображает, что говорит — у него приятная пустота в голове и жар в конечностях. Ему хочется заснуть прямо здесь и сейчас, чтобы не тащиться в свою пустую, пропитавшуюся его одиночеством комнату.

Мышцы ног налились свинцом, как после долгой тренировки, но ощущения разнятся. После нагрузок боль приятная, потягивающая; эта же сводит с ума, потому что поднимает панику — вдруг больше он сам своим ногам не хозяин?

Ойкаве хочется заснуть, но он перебарывает в себе это, и это все, на что у него хватает сил. Ногу сводит судорогой и Ойкава валится с хокера, не ощущая ни боли, ни желания встать. Только мышцы по-прежнему ноют, интересно, отчего?

Пол тоже прохладный, хочется ластиться к нему всем телом, горящая щека Ойкавы прижимается к кафелю, а сам Ойкава вновь вздыхает.

Его затягивает целиком. Пол под ладонью исчезает — нет-нет, постойте, он же только что отделял реальность от скошенного алкоголем воображения, — или соединяется с ней? Ойкава перестает чувствовать руку, немеет плечо, попытка пошевелить пальцами проваливается.

Ойкава прикрывает глаза. Становится темно и прохладно, и он будто сам себе не принадлежит — его тело затягивает в трясину, а душа тщетно хочет вырваться куда-то, но не может покинуть сердца и мыслей. Ведь это единственное, что сможет удержать на земле его разум. Мысли, пусть и беспокойные, о возлюбленном.

Прошло в десять раз больше времени, чем он вообще провел вместе с Сугаварой, но выкинуть его из головы не смог. Ойкава влюбился в него, как мальчишка, — и пусть он и был тогда мальчишкой, — но сейчас-то, что сейчас?

— Суга-чан, — бормочет Ойкава, когда его наконец вырывают из зыбкого ила, отряхивают, и вытирают лицо влажным полотенцем, — ведь у меня мог бы быть забавный сынишка. Он говорил бы мне, что хочет стать таким же великим спортсменом, как и папа. Или дочь! У меня могла бы быть прекрасная дочь, — с придыханием, — принцесса… Для нее я приносил бы домой не шоколадные, а самые настоящие медали.

Под тихое бормотание Ойкаву усаживают на угловой диван — а его место за стойкой тут же занимает какой-то проныра, — но Ойкаве уже все равно, где расположиться. Он плачет, вспоминая, как сбежал.

Он плачет о нерожденном ребенке.

***

Все началось приятным летним вечером.

Ойкаве нравилась академическая музыка — она привносила что-то возвышенное, эфемерно-волшебное в размеренную жизнь обыкновенного человека, давала понять, что ничто прекрасное не чуждо даже простаку. Она дарила красоту, которой сложно сопротивляться.

И Ойкава тоже не мог сопротивляться — под печальную сонату Шопена он встретил обладателя невероятно притягательной ауры. В нем было прекрасно все — и мягкие светлые волосы, отливающие то ли серебром, то ли чем-то более изысканным, чего Ойкаве не отличить; и тончайший аромат, оседающий сластью на кончике языка; и рассыпанные по полупрозрачной коже родинки, разбежавшиеся друг от друга, как стеклышке в калейдоскопе после тряски.

Впрочем, Ойкаве было далеко не до сравнений. Он окунулся в пространство рядом с Сугаварой, легкие отказывались дышать чем-то кроме его запаха, сердце прекращало стучать, если улыбка сходила с чужих губ.

Ойкава действительно влюбился.

Но, если он так влюблен, то почему сбежал? — спрашивает он себя.

***

— Я слежу за тобой, — с порога выдал Дайчи.

— Окей, Савамура-кун, — Ойкава улыбнулся и пропустил гостя в квартиру, — Суга-чан спит, поэтому, если ты не возражаешь, пройдем в кухню? Я заварю тебе чай.

— Чаем ты меня не подкупишь!

— Даже в мыслях не было! — приглушенно засмеялся потерянный из виду Ойкава.

Дайчи аккуратно поставил ботинки рядом с тумбочкой. На ней стало заметно меньше места, и виновник этого мурлычет себе под нос открывающую тему из популярного аниме про запертых в игре геймеров. Сам Савамура такое не смотрит, но подружки Юи часто собираются у нее, чтобы посмотреть трансляцию новой серии и устроить после небольшой девичник.

Ойкава чувствовал себя так, будто всю жизнь прожил в этом доме: он умело избегал острых углов кухонных тумб и шкафчиков, отличал ножи по рукоятям, даже запомнил, какая из больших керамических кружек, явно не подходящих ни одному сервизу, кому из окружения Сугавары принадлежит.

— Как твои дела, Савамура-кун?

Перед Дайчи ароматный зеленый чай, который он так любит.

— У меня все замечательно. А ты уже, я смотрю, обжился.

— Конечно, — с готовностью подтвердил Ойкава, — я собираюсь посвятить Суге-чану всю свою жизнь!

— Какие громкие слова, — недовольно бубнит Дайчи себе под нос, — похоже, ты все еще не отвык ими разбрасываться.

Каждый раз при встрече они не могли удержаться от того, чтобы вспомнить все прошлые огрехи.

Сейчас в тесной кухоньке не было никого, кто мог бы их остановить. Но Дайчи почему-то не стал продолжать подначивать, хотя Ойкава еще вот одно слово — и вскинулся бы!..

— Почему ты так меня не любишь, Савамура-кун?

— А есть за что? — Дайчи хмурится, подкладывая под щеку ладонь, — Ты ко взрослой жизни не готов, Ойкава. Не вижу я в тебе ответственности. И заключается она не в том, чтобы подбирать разбросанные в порыве страсти грязные носки, а…

— Да ладно, Савамура-кун, не стоит, я тебя понял. По сравнению с тобой, готов признаться, во мне действительно ни капли ответственности…

Дайчи злился. Ойкава умел парой слов доводить до белого каления. Вот-вот Дайчи расплавится, а из ушей повалит дым.

Сугавара подоспел вовремя. В домашнем халате, пушистом и очень мягком, он вышел из спальни сонно щурясь. А после зевнул, потерев кулачком глаза. Ойкава слащаво вздохнул где-то позади.

Суга приветливо кивнул им обоим, сказал:

— Я умоюсь и приведу себя в порядок. Не ссорьтесь! — и пригрозил почему-то Дайчи.

***

Вопреки предположениям Дайчи, Ойкава не стал набиваться к ним в компанию. Он здраво рассудил, что Сугаваре можно и нужно проводить время так, как он сам того пожелает, и не стал его ни в чем ограничивать.

Ведь Ойкаве тоже порой хотелось сбежать куда-нибудь от всех или просто провести вечер с друзьями.

— Это нормально, — говорили они друг другу, прежде чем кто-то один уйдет на пару дней.

Еженедельный ритуал посиделок дому у Асахи Суга никогда не пропускал. Он клал на алтарь Богу Войны Сугаваре домашние бенто, усмирял его гнев лучистой улыбкой, а после восходил на гору, в обитель окутанного дымкой печального самурая, сложившего свои оружия.

Вообще-то Асахи после выпуска подстригся покороче, так что не напоминал своей прической никаких самураев, а Дайчи был не так уж и против еды, приготовленной Ойкавой.

Сам Ойкава иногда вытаскивал Иваизуми из дома, подымая в воздух ворох бесконечных бумажек с химическими формулами, заклинаниями на латыни и распотрошенными телами.

Они вдвоем заваливались в какой-нибудь отель, заказывали доставку и смотрели всякую ерунду по TV Tokyo, болтая о всякой ерунде.

Или собирали команду в каком-нибудь ресторанчике, реже — в караоке (слушать подвыпившего Киндаичи ни у кого не было сил), иногда Кьетани выдирал их за город, куда-нибудь на заброшенную тренировочную базу или заводил далеко в леса. Он тоже поменялся, встретив свою любовь, стал гораздо податливее и инициативнее в налаживании контактов с остальными. Да и роль аса была ему к лицу — первогодки чуть ли не в рот ему заглядывали, несмотря на то, что он был куда строже, чем Иваизуми, и уж совсем не таким изворотливым, как Ойкава, который находил точки соприкосновения с кем угодно, подключив или природное обояние, или мозги. Которых, по словам Ива-чана, в его голове не было. Но Ойкава все отрицал!

Так что этим самым вечером дома у Суги не было никого, кто мог бы упрекнуть его за то, что перед течкой он немного пригубил вина.

В конце концов таблетки подавляют только симптомы, а скручивающую в узел боль в самом низу живота оставляют как есть. И Суге приходится терпеть. Или пару дней — если Ойкава составит ему компанию ближайшей ночью, или почти неделю, если Сугавара будет противиться природе.

— Да нахер нужна такая природа, — говорил Суга в пустоту каждый раз, ощущая себя жалким подобием человека. Животные инстинкты давно уже должны были выродиться в роду человеческом, но пять процентов… пять чертовых процентов, в которые входил Суга, были всегда. На протяжении всей истории.

И эти пять процентов были самыми несчастливыми ее персонажами. Из-за них развязывали войны — стоило двум безумцам опьянеть от благоуханий, — их сжигали на костре, когда из-за них из семей уходили мужья, их гнали из городов прочь, чтобы они не развращали детей. Сейчас мало что изменилось, любой нормальный мужчина предпочтет омеге женщину. Хотя омеги и не отличались почти от самих мужчин ничем. И тоже предпочитали мужчинам женщин.

Сугаваре не повезло. Многих его запах отталкивал, «слишком приторный», говорили ему. А Ойкаве хоть бы что. Куда уж любителю уплетать сладкие молочные булочки прочувствовать ту приторность.

«Ты вкусный», — говорил Ойкава.

И Ойкаве, в отличие от остальных, хотелось верить. Суга и не рассчитывал поначалу, что у них что-то получится, он предполагал, что через несколько месяцев рано или поздно начнутся размолвки и ссоры. Что они перестанут друг друга понимать — Сугавара слышал, что первые отношения — а уж тем более первая любовь — обычно долго не живут.

Но все было так спокойно.

Как затишье перед бурей.

Ойкава слишком мил.

Сугаваре хорошо.

Что же может пойти не так? Сугавара тряхнул головой, заколол спадающую на лоб челку заколками, полежал немного, поглядев в потолок. Нерешенные тесты по возрастной психологии сгинули под томлением принцессы, ожидающей своего принца.

Ойкава обещал вернуться сегодня — не позвонить ли, чтобы узнать, где он пропадает? Но это лишь изобличит ревнивую сучку, сидящую где-то глубоко; на самом деле Сугавара не такой, и он не имеет на Ойкаву никакого права. И никогда иметь не будет, а вот наоборот — вполне возможно.

Вино медленно обращалось в кровь и легким зудом в предплечьях — у Суги от алкоголя почти всегда так, — давало о себе знать.

Подавители симптомов Суга выпил еще вчера, так что не сказал бы точно, началось уже или нет, а противозачаточные лучше бы выпить за пару часов до секса — в них не было бы нужды, если бы Ойкава не забывал вечно покупать презервативы.

— Где же они? — подслеповато щурился в полутьме Суга на ровные ряды одинаковых баночек под раковиной в ванной, — О, нашел.

Обыкновенные белые капсулы Суга запил водой из-под крана, хотя толку от этого немного — растворятся они все равно в вине и желудочном соке.

И лег спать.

Голова кружилась, поднимался бунт внутри, нахлынула едкая волна, разжигающая жажду удовольствия и звериной любви. Суга противился ей как мог, но всякий раз терпел поражение.

Его лихорадило, и он метался по кровати в поисках чего-нибудь большого, горячего и пышущего желанием так же сильно, как он сам. Ойкавы не было.

Сугавара то проваливался в полудрему, то его что-то резко, под марш испуганного сердца, выдергивало из нее — он утирал краешком футболки холодный пот с лица и шеи.

Ключ в замочной скважине заскрипел натужно, чьи-то руки дрожали, мелкой дробью звенел ключ о механизм, и стоило двери закрыться изнутри, как тот, чьи руки дрожали, срывая на ходу одежду, ввалился в спальню под руку с зимней свежестью и тонким запахом дешевого пива.

Последним, с чем расстался Ойкава, был красный в шотландскую клетку шарф, совершенно дурацкий — подаренный подружкой Иваизуми, — но другой из дома все руки не доходили забрать.

Зато эти руки сейчас спешно блуждают по покрытому испариной телу, усмиряют колыхающееся море и гладят так, как гладили бы любимую женщину — одно только это дало Суге надежду.

С влажным причмокиванием их губы разъединились, чтобы Ойкава спросил лишь одно:

— Ты же готов?

А новый, ничуть не менее страстный поцелуй ответил за Сугавару.

***

— Суга-чан! — Ойкава помахал Сугаваре едва тот переступил порог небольшой кофейни.

Иваизуми одернул друга, нарушающего спокойствие и тишину, царящие во обители обжаренных зерен и недосмотренных снов.

Ранним утром не то что по кофейням ходить — из постели выворачиваться не хочется, так что Иваизуми подпирает голову, чтобы не уснуть прямо лицом в пирожное.

Собрались они у парка Котодай, от него и до кампуса Сэйре, и до педагогического университета приблизительно одинаковое расстояние. Впрочем, ни Иваизуми, ни Сугаваре на занятия раньше одиннадцати не нужно. А сейчас — Ойкава взглянул на экран мобильника, — восемь тридцать. Они успеют и кофе употребить, и поговорить о делах насущных.

Иваизуми сегодня сдает два итоговых проекта — по логике и валеологии.

— Так ведь еще месяц до конца семестра? — удивился Сугавара, — У нас досрочно не принимают.

— Преподаватели уезжают. На конференцию, — Иваизуми неохотно помешивает сахар в своем кофе, — да и это зачетные предметы, ничего такого сверхъестественного.

— Тохоку — престижный университет, — кивнул Суга, на что Ойкава лишь фыркнул. — А ты вообще тот еще бездельник. Волейбол, конечно, важен, но чем ты займешься после? Хоть для виду походил бы на учебу.

— Я на спортивной стипендии, нас вообще из аудиторий на тренировки силком выгоняют.

— Одни тренировки на уме, ничего нового, — Иваизуми пожал плечами, он и сам бы не прочь променять душные аудитории на не менее душные спортивные залы, — ну хоть с командой у тебя ладится.

— Так непривычно снова быть кохаем.

— Вот это уж точно! Для своих ребят я был…

— Мамочкой?

— Ойкава! — возмутился Суга, — и вовсе нет, — прищуренный взгляд, — ну, может, только если немного… Но дело не в этом. Я привык, что полагались на меня, привык подходить и спрашивать, случилось ли что, нужна ли помощь. А сейчас помощь предлагают мне, когда я сам могу прекрасно справиться. Будто я несмышленое дитя.

Иваизуми обхватил чашку ладонями и наклонился совсем низко, вдыхая пряный аромат кардамона. Он находился в такой же ситуации.

— Знаете еще эти системы наставничества, пришедшие с материка? — припоминает он, — Когда к каждому с младшего курса закрепили старшекурсника? Вот мне попался какой-то хмырь с травматологии, и он терпеть не может «всяких там спортсменов». Упрекает меня за то, что я шесть лет посвятил волейболу, когда сам в это время обнимал пробирки и препарировал полевок на дополнительных занятиях.

Ойкава засмеялся.

— Да, мне тоже кого-то прикрепили, — сказал он, утирая проступившую слезу, — но нас связывают исключительно деловые переписки.

Суга припомнил что-то такое. Ойкаве, как по расписанию, каждую пятницу приходит смс с вопросом все ли в порядке, и Ойкава неизменно отвечает «да».

На улице сыро. Снег давно сошел с тротуаров и забился через щели решетки канализации, а дождь время от времени окрашивал асфальт в темно-серый, как в память о недолговечной зиме.

Еще два месяца назад небеса подарили Мияги на Рождество немного хрустящих белых хлопьев, оказавшихся мазохистами — ты не хочешь портить красивый, застеленный снежный путь, но давишь — до хрипа — их сначала пяткой и переходя на носок, и даже оторвав ногу от земли они падают прямо под ноги, бесконечно и бесконечно падают. Ойкава скользил взглядом бездумно по свободной от снежной тирании улице. Зима наконец кончилась, сакура обещает зацвести уже на днях, он хотел бы провести ханами с Сугой и сделать это традицией. Любоваться цветами на неотмерзшей земле, ловить лепестки языком — почти как снежинки, — и давиться ими, давиться…

— Дурокава? — Иваизуми обеспокоенно дернул его за рукав.

— Ты выглядишь ужасно, — Суга положил руку на лоб, — Вроде температуры нет. Может, поедешь домой?

— Все в порядке, просто кажется немного, что с ума схожу, — Ойкава попытался отшутиться — Иваизуми сурово поджал губы, а Суга взял его ладонь в свои руки поднес ее к лицу.

Что-то определенно было не так, и Ойкава не знал, что именно.

***

— От тебя дуростью заразился, — слышится из-под полотенца.

Суге дурно уже второе утро. Температура поднялась, аппетит пропал. И бледность, несмотря на жар.

Иваизуми посоветовал пару жаропонижающих, но прямым текстом послал их к врачу. «Я студент-медик, а не высококвалифицированный специалист, хватит названивать, придурок».

Почему Ойкава раньше не замечал, как громко тикают часы на прикроватной тумбочке? Они вообще всегда тут были?

Цифры, сменяясь, внаглую ему подмигивают.

— Ойкава, я в порядке, спокойно можешь идти на тренировку.

— Весенние закончились еще неделю назад, мне незачем туда больше ходить. Суга-чан…

— Все хорошо, — Суга не стал даже и заикаться о том, что нездоровилось ему уже пару недель, да раньше было терпимо, — Подожду, пока станет получше, схожу в аптеку. Нет ничего, с чем бы я без тебя не справился.

Ойкава поддавался уговорам неохотно, все как-то тоскливо оборачивался, ловил каждое дыханье, все возвращался — поправить выпавшую из-за уха прядь, расправить складку на свитере, обнять на прощание. И чем чаще Ойкава возвращался, чем ближе его огонь горел, тем меньше Суге хотелось его отпускать.

Суга не соврал — он действительно собрался в аптеку, но дожидаться, пока станет лучше, не стал. Его потряхивало еще сильнее, а коленки подгибались; спускаясь в лифте он держался за поручень до белых костяшек и скрипящих челюстей.

Ему помог сосед — тот самый современный Архимед, устроивший в квартире склад самодельной техники.

— Ты в порядке, Сугавара-кун? — за толстыми линзами очков глаза старика были просто огромными, и в них было очень много не выплеснутых отеческих чувств.

— Мне… не очень хорошо. В аптеку вышел. Вот.

— Ох, возвращайся-ка ты обратно, я вызову врача на дом, — Сато-сан с легкостью повернул его обратно к лифтам, будто не ему тут семьдесят, и не Сугавара — юноша в расцвете сил, — Давай-давай. Не хочешь сорванца своего беспокоить, понимаю, но вот гробить здоровье свое ни к чему. Пойдем, провожу тебя.

Ключи не понадобились — Суга забыл закрыть квартиру, а потому, едва надавив на дверь, чуть не упал, запутавшись в ногах и потеряв опору. Сато-сан едва успел его подхватить, и тут же захлопотал:

— Не бережешь себя, Сугавара-кун, а тебе еще ребятишек воспитывать.

— Так это еще не скоро будет, мне же… еще четыре года учиться, — нахмурился Суга, падая на диван в гостиной. На журнальном столике бутылка с водой, упаковка таблеток и инструкция от Иваизуми, записанная размашистым почерком Ойкавы.

— Как не скоро? Вы разве не ждете ребенка? — у Сато-сана от изумления очки сползли с переносицы, — А запах у тебя хоть и немного, но изменился.

— Как… ребенка… — Суга прикрыл глаза. — Нет никакого ребенка.

— Так это пока, — по-доброму ухмыляется Сато-сан. — Я к себе спущусь, вызову врача. Никуда не сбегай.

Не должно быть никакого ребенка, — продолжил думать Сугавара. Он выпил таблетки, они наверняка успели подействовать. И Ойкава в него всего один раз, вероятность-то вообще никакая!

Ослушавшись Сато-сана, Суга на ватных ногах побрел в ванную. Среди баночек с витаминами не оказалось ни одной с противозачаточными. Вот эта — с красной этикеткой — очень похожа, но…

Суга дрожащими руками закрыл шкафчик.

В ушах протяжно зазвенело.

***

Ойкава не понимал, что его дернуло купить Суге цветов, для чего им апельсины — но больным вроде принято что-то такое приносить, — поэтому голову не забивал. Тренировку он не пропустил, но отыгрывал так хреново, что даже стыдно не было.

Тренер и ругать его не стал. Упомянул хорошо отыгранный сезон и отпустил на все четыре стороны, велев не возвращаться, пока не приведет себя в порядок.

Ойкава даже не ответил привычно, не улыбнулся, как умел, ни разу не сложил пальцы в виктории — ему некогда было заниматься такими вещами, когда по зацикленному кругу все мысли возвращались к обессиленному Суге, стирающему влагу красными бумажными салфетками со снеговиками — остались с праздничного стола к Новому Году.

Запавшую тень под глазами и в ямке между ключиц Ойкава слизнул бы и выплюнул, чтобы не казался Суга таким кукольным, хрупким. Немного неживым.

Первое, что бросалось в глаза — куча лекарств на столе в прихожей, на доску для заметок прицеплены кнопками какие-то бумаги, пульверизатор с прозрачной жидкостью на кухне и почти загашенный сладкий аромат Суги.  
Он сам нашелся в спальне; свернувшись калачиком, Суга спал, обхватив себя, будто ему не хватало объятий, и Ойкава тут же нырнул к нему под одеяло, свыкаясь с непривычным жаром любимого тела.

Суга проснулся почти сразу, и на лице ни капли радости от того, что ему чуть-чуть получше. В закатном полумраке его кожа отливала персиком и песчаным берегом, запутавшиеся в волосах солнечные зайчики золотили их. Сквозь лик Суги Ойкава мог разобрать лик ангела, но Суга, мазнув по щекам острыми длинными тенями от ресниц, показал оскал:

— У нас будет ребенок.

…Он сказал это так, будто вся его жизнь — домик на дереве, а их ребенок — гниль и ветошь, и вместо того, чтобы жить в кроне дерев и дышать лесом, он боится свалиться, обрушиться вниз в груде досок и проржавевших насквозь гвоздей.

— О.

Суге бы приподняться, подложить под спину подушку и опереться о спинку кровати, да у них только надувной матрац вместо полутораспального футона, занимающий кучу места и сместивший тумбочку с комодом впритык к окну.

Ойкава не понял поначалу.

Поднялся на ноги, посмотрел на Сугу сверху вниз. Молча вышел из спальни, чтобы влить в себя пару стаканов воды.

Получилось как раз пару — первый он разбил, стиснув в руке.

Порезы кровоточили, осколки вцепились в кожу, напоминая о том, что должно быть больно.

Какой к чертям ребенок? Ойкава закусил щеку.

Когда и… почему?

Мама говорила, что когда они с отцом узнали о том, что у них будет Тоору, то были безмерно счастливы.

Когда они узнали, что у них будет Тоору, у них уже была его сестра. У них были дом, работа, деньги.

У них с Сугой пока нет ничего, кроме этой крохотной квартирки в часе езды от университета. У Суги нет родителей, которые его поддержат, у Ойкавы — контракт, по которому он должен будет уехать или в Токио, или в Хираката когда достигнет совершеннолетия. То есть даже меньше, чем через полгода.

А Суга даже университет не закончил.

Какой к чертям ребенок?

Суга ждал его в той же позе — как будто он закаменел. И теперь последние солнечные лучи не смягчали его контур, словно подсвечивая Сугу изнутри. Теперь они его грызли. Крошили в мелкие песчинки.

— Я… — в горле пересохло, будто не он совсем смачивал его водой минуту назад. — Суга, извини, но…

Вероятно, не стоило начинать с извинений. Суга дернулся, подскочив, а после резко упал обратно на простыни, прикрыв глаза руками.

— Ты сам понимаешь, мы… совсем не готовы. Мне нужно время подумать, ладно? Я подумаю, а после решим. Дай мне какое-то время.

Хризантемы вянут на подоконнике, апельсины скатываются со стола на пол.

Ойкава, выйдя за двери квартиры, набирает Иваизуми.

***

— Ты подумал, Тоору, ты и решил.

Следующим днем Сугавара смотрит на конверт с деньгами и записку с двумя словами.

«На аборт». Размашистым почерком Ойкавы.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Сэйре - мед.кампус Тохоку.


	3. Chapter 3

Приятные черты лица и, без сомнений, чарующая улыбка. Человек, привыкший к вспышкам камер, женскому вниманию и восторженной влюбленности. На обложке волейбольного ежемесячника за июнь он вместе с капитаном национальной сборной. Молодой, амбициозный, в свои почти двадцать пять самый молодой игрок, выступающий в основном составе наравне с легендами.

В интервью он благодарит тех людей, что верили в него, что были с ним и поддерживали. Рассказывает о школьном соперничестве, о контракте, заключенном сразу после выпуска, о переезде в Токио на следующий год. О том, как тяжело ему было в незнакомом городе, но друзья всегда оставались на связи и желали ему успехов.

Ойкава Тоору всегда благодарил своих друзей, но никогда не упоминал о семье.

Наверное, именно поэтому Момо не верит ни этой улыбке, ни этому лукавому взгляду, ни словам, что Ойкава Тоору произносит с экрана.

Она все поняла с первой же минуты, когда малышку Иоши привели знакомиться с воспитателями. Она до безобразия напоминала Момо Ойкаву, хотя было в ней что-то и от второго родителя, крепко сжимающего дочь в объятиях. Маленькая, аккуратная родинка под глазом, например, или тонкая линия губ.

У Иоши фамилия мамы, а в документах, принесенных Сугаварой-сан, нет ничьих контактных номеров, кроме его собственного.

В школе Ойкава казался Момо милым мальчишкой, которому ничего легко не давалось, но он никогда не опускал рук. Вокруг него всегда было шумно, он знал каждую девчонку в лицо и рад был обменяться почтой, только сердце открывал немногим. Друзей Ойкавы Момо помнит не так хорошо, как его самого, ведь сам Ойкава был до них жаден и прятал их в тени собственного ослепляющего света.

Чужая душа — потемки, но любопытство пересилило, и Момо как-то все же решилась узнать, почему Ойкава не вместе с семьей.

— Он выбрал спорт, — с привычным добродушием ответил тогда Сугавара-сан. А у самого руки сжались в кулаки.

И Момо помнит, как Иоши еще почти не разговаривала, вместо этого любила посмеяться и помахать ручками; как она постоянно роняла ложку и пускала слюни в подушку в тихий час.

И у Момо на глазах Иоши впервые упоминает папу.

— Мой папа — спортсмен! — говорит она, упирая руки в бока.

Пусть от запачканных землей кулачков на нежно-голубом платьице останутся следы, ее это не заботит. Ей не нравится, когда над ее семьей смеются.

— Его даже показывают по телевизору, а если не верите — спросите сами! — и показывает на воспитателей.

Момо тут же отвлекается от разбитой коленки Хару и оборачивается.

Отряхнув шортики, мальчишка поднимается и тычет Иоши в щеку:

— Врунья! Врать нехорошо. У тебя только мама!

Тут же Момо оставляет Хару на другого воспитателя и спешит вмешаться.

…Иоши не любит детский сад, потому что все считают, что спортсмен из телевизора никак не может быть папой дурочки-Иоши, и иногда она сама перестает в это верить. Когда они с мамой возвращаются в пустой дом, и на «мы вернулись!» тот отвечает тишиной; когда телефон раздается трелью, и из трубки звучит не чужой-знакомый голос папы, много раз слышанный по телевизору, а голос Дай-чана.

Иоши постоянно говорят «он занят», и она соглашается посмотреть волейбольный матч, хотя совсем не понимает правил и иногда не успевает понять, что происходит на площадке и куда летит мяч. Мама говорит — это нормально, подрастешь — поймешь, но Иоши растет, а понять ничего не получается.

Ни почему папа никогда не передает ей привет, когда дает интервью, ни почему он любит волейбол больше, чем ее.

Конечно, она верит маме — она дочь Ойкавы Тоору.

Иоши похожа на него даже больше, чем на маму.

Но чем больше слов узнает Иоши, тем больше вопросов она может задать. Вот только не задает, ведь взгляд мамы печальный, и всякий раз, когда Ойкава Тоору вновь исчезает с экрана, маме сложно ей улыбнуться.

— Что такое, Иошиччи? — спрашивает Момо-сан и опускается перед ней на колени, когда мальчишки убегают, кинув в нее песком. — Они опять тебя задирали?  
— Они обзываются! — Иоши отталкивает заботливо протянутую руку, — не верят мне! У меня есть папа. Он большой и сильный! И спортсмен!

— Хорошо, моя дорогая, я тебе верю. Я тоже его видела по телевизору, — Момо-сан поправляет поправляет челку Иоши заколкой, утирает влажной салфеткой лицо, говорит: — Когда придет мама, попросим ее принести в следующий раз запись матча, пусть все посмотрят, как ты похожа на папу, хорошо?

Иоши поджимает дрожащие губы, но кивает. Момо-сан обещает себе поговорить с родителями мальчишек, ну, а пока, до приходы Сугавары-сана, она усаживает Иоши на лавочку под деревом и предлагает поиграть в слова.

Иоши поразительно развита для своих лет, она уже знает почти тридцать кандзи, усердно учит слоговую азбуку и считает до сотни, когда Момо играет с ребятами в мячик — легкий, бейсбольный мячик для детей, — то Иоши ловит его чаще всех. Она уже отучилась называть себя и маму по имени, ей проще понять, о чем говорят взрослые, но все равно она еще ребенок и вряд ли поймет, почему папа не приходит.

— Иоши, — раздается оклик, когда часы отбивают шесть.

Сугавара-сан, насколько помнит Момо, работает в детском развивающем центре, помогая младшим школьникам адаптироваться в школе, работа у него непростая, а он еще очень молод. Момо бы не справилась, если и после работы ей нужно было бы сидеть с ребенком, ведь он — не игрушка, а маленький человек. И только Бог знает, как Сугаваре-сану тяжело.

Пока Иоши собирает вещи в свой красный рюкзачок с девочкой-волшебницей Сакурой, Момо пересказывает Сугаваре-сану краткую версию произошедшего. При упоминании Ойкавы тот меняется в лице: бледнеет, закусывает губу и едва-едва нахмуривает брови, но когда слышит голос дочери, будто разом приходит в себя; заправляет за ухо выскользнувшую прядь, говорит:

— Хорошо, Момо-сан, если это нужно Иоши, — и прощается.

Момо может лишь переводить взгляд с маленькой ладошки в крепкой мужской руке на сгорбленную спину, будто тянущую за собой тяжкий груз.

***

— Нам сегодня никуда не надо? — по-деловому интересуется Иоши.

Суга шутливо встает в задумчивую позу под светофором, протяжно мычит и, наконец, отвечает:

— Не-а! А что, хочешь куда-нибудь зайти?

Начинает играть детская песенка с узнаваемым мотивом, Суга подхватывает Иоши на руки и переходит пустой перекресток. Она тут же вплетает пальчики в его волосы и заливисто смеется, чувствуя родной запах матери.

— Давай поиграем на детской площадке, ну, там, куда любит ходить Дай-чан?

Суга соглашается не раздумывая. Там есть и тенек — даже под вечер солнце не перестает палить, и совсем рядом туалеты и автоматы с водой. Ему и самому не помешало бы чуть-чуть отдохнуть. Впереди выходные, провести которые им придется в компании Асахи, Нои и Дайчи с семьей, а значит будет шумно и не выдастся ни одной свободной минутки. А в воскресенье, ближе к вечеру, и Кагеяма с Хинатой приедут. Любой другой на месте Суги быстро устал бы от этой карусели, но Суга очень любит детей. Даже рождение Иоши не помешало ему закончить учебу, и этим он обязан маме Асахи и Мичимие, согласившейся сидеть с Иоши, пока он защищал дипломную, а после бегал по собеседованиям.

— Сугавара?

На соседние качели усаживается Иваизуми, из рук на землю он аккуратно опускает пакеты, улыбается широко, будто давно не видел хорошего друга.

— Иваизуми-сан, — кивает Суга, — добрый вечер.

— Гуляете?

— Да, только забрал Иоши из садика, решили немного побродить. Все лучше, чем весь вечер смотреть махо-сезде, — Иваизуми на это только смеется. Говорит:

— А мы в этот район переехали. Моя жена беременна, а здесь тихо и спокойно.

— Примите мои поздравления!

— Ива-чан! — взвивзгивает Иоши, заметив Изваизуми, и на всех парах летит к нему, позабыв о разворачивающейся баталии между плохими куличиками и куклой, несущей свет во имя мира во всем мире, — привет, Ива-чан!

Она без зазрения совести забирается к нему на колени и тут же шлепает Изваизуми по щекам вымазанными в песке ладошками.

— Привет-привет, Иошиччи, — охает Ивазуми, — хочешь прийти ко мне в гости? Я теперь тут рядом живу.

— Можно на следующих выходных, на этих мы поедем к Азумане-сан, — Суга поднимается, чтобы отряхнуть платье Иоши и подтянуть носочки, сползшие до самых туфель.

— Рико приготовит ужин, она будет рада гостям. Вечно ворчит, что я ее затворницей сделал, — бормочет Иваизуми.

Суга смеется, потому что Иваизуми и его супруга — та еще ворчливая парочка, друг друга они точно стоят.

— Ива-чан, а ты сводишь меня в аквапарк? Мама работает и устает, а я этим летом еще никуда не ходила.

— Иоши, ну зачем ты…

— Не стоит, Суга, конечно же я схожу. Позвоните мне, как выберете день, у меня до начала учебы еще полно времени. И я рад буду провести хоть целый день с тобой, Иошиччи, — Иваизуми бережно сжимает Иоши в своих медвежьих объятиях; когда-то он обнимал и Ойкаву так, когда тот расстраивался и своим писклявым голоском просил не бросать его.

Она очень похожа на Ойкаву, она даже зовет его так же, как он — потому что тоже запуталась в слогах его имени и решила, что «Ива-чан говорить проще!», и интонации у нее те же — немного заискивающие, ведь она уверена в своей очаровательности и Иваизуми просто безоружен перед ней. Перед Ойкавами довольно сложно устоять.

Ни Суга, ни Иваизуми, об Ойкаве никогда не говорят даже оставшись наедине. Суга просто не хочет знать, стал ли Ойкава счастливым, хорошо ли у него все вне роли профессионального спортсмена, а Иваизуми не хочет тревожить Сугавару пустым трепом. С Ойкавой он еще созванивается, хотя никогда не скрывает того, что не одобрил его поступка и не простил его — и только многолетняя дружба удерживает его от того, чтобы набить Ойкаве его прекрасную морду при встрече. И то, что Ойкава все еще винит себя и всегда одергивается, чтобы не поинтересоваться, как там Суга, для него ничего не значит.

По крайней мере, пока Ойкава сам себя не простит, у Иваизуми тоже не хватит на это сил. Он намеренно обходит тему Суги в их редких коротких разговорах, оставляя его в неведении насчет того, что у него, вообще-то, растет самая лучшая в мире дочь. Потому что Ойкава снова все испортит.

А совершить ему еще одну ошибку Иваизуми не позволит.

***

— Ива-чан? У нас проблема, — голос Ойкавы дрожал, Иваизуми неохотно оторвался от конспектов и перехватил прижатую плечом к щеке трубку рукой.

— Говори конкретнее, Дуракава, какие у тебя могут проблемы? Тренер наругал? Или, погоди, — что-то всколыхнулось в памяти, — Суге стало хуже? Что, придурок, прекрати хныкать и скажи уже по-нормальному!

— Я сейчас приеду, Ива-чан.

И сбросил. Этот идиот просто сбросил звонок!

Все полчаса, что Ойкава трясся в пути до его комнатушки, Иваизуми извелся. И него зачетная неделя, вообще-то, а у Ойкавы снова дурость какая-то проснулась!

Ойкава бледной, измученной тенью скользнул в квартиру, и на секунду Иваиузми даже стало его жаль, но отпустило быстро, Иваизуми уже привык к тому, как часто и по пустякам Ойкава привык себя накручивать.

Но то, что он рассказал, дух из Иваизуми вышибло.

— Как так? Вы что, не предохранялись? И что, подожди, ты вот просто взял и помчался ко мне? Ойкава, ему сейчас ни на каплю не лучше, чем тебе! Какого черта ты творишь?

— Я не могу смотреть ему в глаза, Ива-чан, — только ныл Ойкава.

У Иваизуми опускаются руки. В графине с холодной водой пусто — а Ойкава, поджав мокрые перья, смотрел ошеломленно:

— Ты чего, Ива…чан?

— Возвращайся к нему!

— Нет! У меня не получится!

— Не веди себя как идиот! Вспомни о Такеру, неужели ты хочешь для Суги той же судьбы, какая выпала твоей сестре? — в Иваизуми разгоралась злость, и, видят боги, он старался, чтобы не сорваться, не повысить голос и не отвесить Ойкаве смачных пинков.

Ойкава завалился на татами, скрючился, сложив локти на колени и вцепившись в волосы руками, он дрожал, будто от сильного холода, Иваизуми тяжел вздохнул и пошел заваривать чай с мелиссой, выудил с полки вазочку со сладостями и подогрел молока.

Больше Ойкава ничего не говорил, Иваизуми тоже молчал, потягивая чай и листая конспекты. С Ойкавой, пока тот не в себе, разговаривать смысла не было, но больно уж ситуация походила на одну из типичных детских истерик, что Ойкава лет до двенадцати закатывал с незавидной частотой.

У Иваизуми, когда тот начал всхлипывать, задергался глаз. Ситуация обрисовалась не самая радужная, но Ойкаве нужно, черт побери, успокоиться, иначе ничего дельного у них не выйдет.

А еще Иваизуми был уверен, что Ойкаве стоит поговорить с Сугой как можно скорее, ведь тот — в его-то состоянии — не должен нервничать, а Ойкава кого угодно до ручки довести сумеет.

Ойкава, устав вымученно рыдать, задремал, и Иваизуми вышел на лестничную клетку, чтобы позвонить Суге.

— Ты как? — первым делом спрашивает он.

— В порядке, завтра даже смогу поехать на пары. А он, я так понимаю, сразу заявился к тебе?

— Так и есть. Он тот еще придурок, тебе ли об этом не знать. Уснул, кстати. Я подумал, тебя стоит предупредить, чтобы ты не ждал. С утра сразу отправлю к тебе, вам стоит поговорить. Уверен насчет учебы? Останься дома, отдохни.

— Все хорошо, Иваизуми-сан, — сказал Суга с улыбкой, — мне нужно будет закрыть все к концу марта, и я смогу взять академ, не хочу пропускать в самом конце учебного года.

— Береги себя, Суга-ян.

Не в такую взрослую жизнь Иваизуми планировал вступать, но вряд ли у него был выбор.

Еще когда соседский мальчишка разбил его окно мячом, а потом запутался в собственных ногах и упал, выбив себе пару передних зубов, Иваизуми сразу догадался: просто с ним никогда не получится. Восторженные фанатки даже догадаться не могли, что Ойкава носил розовую пижаму с головой условного инопланетянина на груди дома, что запинался о каждый порог и путал носки из разных пар, даже если они не одинаковые ни в цвете, ни в рисунке.

Ходячая проблема.

…И эта ходячая проблема, едва Иваизуми поехал с утра на свой последний экзамен, закрыла двери оставленными на тумбе ключами и вернулся в опустевшую квартиру Сугавары, чтобы забрать свои вещи и, любовно проводя кончиками пальцев по их совместным фотографиям, попрощаться с этим местом.

***

Естественно, Дайчи рвал и метал. Вздулась венка на лбу и стиснутые до желвак зубы чуть ли не скрипели; Суга стоял, сложив руки на груди и опершись плечом о дверной косяк, ему до жути надоело выслушивать все это «я же говорил», не таким Дайчи был раньше. Суга понимает, что в нем взыграла давно накопленная ярость вкупе с вечным раздражением, испытываемым к Ойкаве, но, господи,

— Не мог бы ты заткнуться?

Дайчи грузно опустился на диван, плечи его опустились. Асахи почесывал отросшую бороду, но все никак не мог выдавить из себя и слова.

Кофе на вынос в картонных стаканчиках остывал, так никем и не тронутый.

— Он поступил, как урод, и я этого не отрицаю, — спустя минуты две тяжелого молчания начал Суга, — но у него могли быть и свои мотивы.

— Какие мотивы?! Что, черт побери, может заставить человека бросить свою пару, которая еще и носит его ребенка?!

— Дайчи, — Асахи опустил ладонь на взъерошенную макушку друга, — возьми себя в руки.

Суга взглянул на часы и пошел на кухню, чтобы принять выписанные врачом лекарства. Горчило на языке больше послевкусием ситуации, чем составом таблеток.

— Я ребенка не брошу. Выкарабкаюсь, — говорит он, возвращаясь в небольшую гостиную.

Асахи кивнул, мол, «это правильно, а Дайчи как-то побелел, но ничего не ответил. Суге немного душно, он попросил Дайчи приоткрыть окно и присел, приложив влажное полотенце ко лбу.

— Вы что, не рады? Вы будете дядями! — наигранно засмеялся Суга и прикрыл рукой лицо. — Я не знаю, честно. Не знаю. Как я буду справляться? Но я не могу избавиться от… И не в Ойкаве дело, Дайчи.

— Мы тебе поможем, Суга. Уверен, Юу будет в восторге! — у таких, как они, своих детей не будет никогда. — И я позвоню маме. Она наверняка что-нибудь да придумает. У нас вроде бы остались детские вещи.

— Надеюсь, она многому меня научит, если воспитала такого сына, как ты.

У Суги что-то отлегло от сердца. До этого — он и не замечал — оно, будто в тисках, билось через силу. Как он мог думать вообще о чем-то настолько печальном, когда у него вот такие вот друзья. И когда у него под сердцем ребенок, которого он будет любить больше жизни.

Дайчи вздохнул — последний, завершающий аккорд его отчаяния, и уже вполне бодро предложил:

— Ну что, пойдем лапшички навернем?

***

Загородный дом семьи Азумане больше похож на небольшой особняк в традиционном стиле. Сюда Асахи приглашал их на праздничные дни, они устраивали барбекю и веселились под строгим надзором Азумане-сан. К детям она питала слабость, а вот вступивших во взрослую жизнь сыновей и их друзей гоняла в три шеи.

Волевой характер Асахи — проявляющийся в редкие, но нужные моменты, — передался ему именно от матери, и Суга относился к ней, как к родному человеку, точнее, он думал о том, что если бы у него были родители, он любил бы их точно так же.

— Бабушка! — кричит Иоши, едва перед ней распахиваются тяжелые ворота, и бежит навстречу Азумане-сан с букетом полевых цветов, которые они с Сугой нашли у обочины, пока шли в деревню от автобусной остановки. — Это тебе!

Азумане-сан зарделась, принимая перевязанные розовой резинкой бледные космеи, и тут же возмутилась, что прибыли-то они совсем не как положено!

— Автобус задержали, Азумане-сан, — немного извиняющимся тоном говорит Суга, — так бы мы ни за что не опоздали к чайному времени.

Асахи, одетый в темно-серую юкату, найден Иоши в саду перебирающим деревяшки для розжига. За ним, сидя в строгой позе на дзабутоне, с большим довольством наблюдал Ноя.

— Привет всем, — машет рукой Суга, обращая на себя внимание, — а вот и мы!

— Вот и мы! — вторит Иоши и сразу направляется к Ное, чтобы дать ему пять.

— Иоши-сан, вы сегодня превосходно выглядите, — Ноя кладет руку на сердце и обольстительно улыбается под задорный смех своей боевой подруги, — как насчет чтобы пойти напугать Дайчиучи, пока он нас не заметил?

Иоши беззвучно хлопает в ладони и лукаво улыбается. Ноя на цыпочках крадется по террасе в сторону небольшого сарайчика, где, судя по звукам, Дайчи возился с установкой мангала.

Едва Иоши исчезла из виду, Суга подсаживается к Асахи и, чуть склонив голову, спрашивает:

— Как ты?

Прежде чем ответить Асахи мнется, по его нахмуренному лбу и поджатым губам Суга понимает, что все не так хорошо, как могло бы быть.

— В порядке. Мама восприняла это… нормально.

Они затаились, услышав шорох варадзи. Мать Асахи прошла мимо них с небольшой кастрюлькой в руках, и Суга осмелился продолжить только когда она повернула за угол. Шепотом:

— И все?

— Немного покричала, конечно, но в основном ее задело то, что я так долго скрывал, а не то, что я гей. В любом случае, теперь Ноя может спокойно приходить в мой дом в качестве моего избранника, а не просто друга-из-старшей-школы.

Суга обернулся туда, где еще минуту назад была Азумане-сан, неторопливо шедшая по своим делам.

В отличие от всех своих сыновей, Азумане-сан невысокого роста, а глаза ее намного темнее, кожа — светлее, она совсем не похожа на своего супруга-иностранца, и Суге всегда казалось, что нравов она более строгих. И если бы она не приняла Асахи таким, какой он есть, то Суга разделил бы с ним всю его печаль, потому что наверняка нет ничего больнее, когда от тебя отказывается самый близкий человек.

И, прислушавшись к тоненькому голоску Иоши, Суга думает: что вообще должен сотворить человек, чтобы родная мать отказалась от него?

И что он — совсем еще крохотный, маленький человечек — такого сотворил при рождении?

В тон мыслям что-то грохочет в помутневшем небе. Взгляд Суги провожает сорвавшуюся с деревьев стаю птиц туда, где тяжелые тучи припали к высоким кронам и недовольно рокочут, обещая ненастный вечер. Не то чтобы дождем можно было испортить намечающийся в семейном кругу ужин, но на душе стало лишь еще тяжелее.

Когда Суга впервые пересек порог этого дома, шел поздний августовский ливень. С обоих сторон его поддерживали Асахи и Дайчи, а Иоши неторопливо пинала его под ребра.

Слезы Суги — в тот поздний августовский вечер — смешивались с пресными теплыми каплями, он не понимал тогда, почему плачет. Ведь он уже дал себе обещание быть сильным, но паника — та самая, которой пугают в книжках для беременных, — возникла внезапно, заткнула глотку сухим комком, не дающим сглотнуть, и Суга, мигом позабыв, что умеет трезво мыслить, разрыдался.

Мысли, что он ничего не умеет, что у него ничего не получится и неоткуда ждать помощи, появились на пустом месте. Ведь тогда рядом был Дайчи, готовый всегда подставить плечо, был Асахи, обещавший, что с детскими вещами и всякими советами по воспитанию проблем не будет. И монитор ноутбука с открытым браузером намекал, что, если что, поможет Суге найти ответ.

И сейчас Суга бескрайне благодарен друзьям за то, что они оказали ему скорую помощь, на ближайшем же такси отвезя его к Азумане-сан.

Он стоял в тот вечер на пороге перед ней, промокший до нитки, рыдающий навзрыд и обнимающий живот так, будто тот — последняя его драгоценность, а она приоткрыла в изумлении рот и выронила фарфоровую чашечку из пальцев, глядя на него, как на что-то диковинное.

Асахи бормотал: «помоги, помоги, мам», Дайчи все время извинялся. И в суете Суга даже не заметил, как оказался в просторной кухне, на кресле, принесенном отцом Асахи из гостиной, и с ложкой в руке. И не помнил — вот ни капли — как умудрился съесть половину праздничного пирога, рассчитанного на целую семью.

Ведь на следующий день, как оказалось, семья Азумане праздновала день рождения старшего сына.

И на следующий день Суге было неловко настолько, что он в каждую секунду готов был лицом слиться с красно-белыми стенами, едва к нему кто-то проявлял интерес.

За обедом, когда один из племянников Асахи подошел к Суге и, дернув его за рукав, спросил: «Это будет наша сестричка?» неловкость, казалось бы, достигла своего пика.

Но, поразив всех присутствующих, Азумане-сан поднялась на ноги, негромко кашлянула — так, что все моментально притихли, — и командирским голосом сказала:

— Добро пожаловать в семью Азумане, Сугавара-кун. Я надеюсь, хотя бы третий мой внук окажется внучкой.

***

— Иоши, палочками нельзя двигать тарелку! Для этого есть руки, — качает головой Азумане-сан, Суга давится рисом, услышав настолько неприкрытое неодобрение в свою сторону.

— Но ведь так удобнее, ба, — Иоши приподнимает свои тонкие бровки и, подняв указательный палец вверх, говорит: — но ты, как и мама, ничего не понимаешь.

— Почему ты не хочешь есть вилкой? — спрашивает Ноя. Сам он уже расправился со своей едой, поэтому тасует колоду карт, сидя на полу у стены.

— Потому что я уже большая! Мама сказала, когда я научусь хорошо есть палочками, то она купит мне только мои.

Суга тут же поясняет, в основном для Азумане-сан:

— Воспитатели сказали мне, что у нее хорошо получаются упражнение на мелкую моторику, да, Иоши?

Она кивает, хоть и не понимает, о чем говорить мама, но повторяет вновь:

— Палочки будут только мои!

И сам Суга с нетерпением ждет того дня, когда они подберут ей красивые палочки в небольшой лавочке, что в паре кварталах от дома. Потому что его дочь достойна есть самыми лучшими палочками. А пока ее маленькие пальчики сжимают самые обыкновенные, бамбуковые, немного не подходящие по длине для ребенка, но то, с каким усердием Иоши старается подхватывать еду, умиляет Сугу еще больше.

Азумане-сан заинтересованно щурится, но больше ничего не говорит.

Асахи заходит в столовую, почесывая затылок, и немного растерянно бормочет:

— Почему-то не получается открыть кладовку.

— Все-то у тебя как-то не так, — спокойно говорит Азумане-сан, не отрывая ладони от горячей чашки с чаем. Асахи крупно вздрагивает и пятится, но его мать улыбается, отчего ее лицо выглядит даже моложе, несмотря на проявившиеся морщины, говорит: — Садись, я сейчас сама все сделаю.

В ее воспоминаниях Асахи такой же неловкий. Он был ей ростом по пояс, шепелявил и постоянно путался в слогах «са» и «чи», его записки, которые он оставлял на столе, когда убегал в поля поиграть с мячом, она хранит до сих пор. Сейчас он вымахал, в школе был чуть ли не самым высоким, и ей приходилось не раз подшивать ему форму, когда он вновь прибавлял в росте.

Даже домашняя юката слишком сильно открывает щиколотки, качает головой Азумане-сан. Купили ее Асахи на первом году университета, и с тех пор дети обычно не вырастают еще выше. Куда уж больше-то?

Юу манит Асахи рукой, тот присаживается рядом и они что-то увлеченно рассматривают на игральной карте. Иоши, поблагодарив за еду, быстро уползает к своим великовозрастным друзьям, устраивается на коленях Асахи и восторженно шепчет «ух ты», когда его палец — один, почти как вся ее ладонь, — указывает на что-то.

— Мама, смотри, тут такая красивая птичка! — говорит она уже громче, и Суга с большой охотой покидает насиженное место. Он не ел столько, наверное, с последнего новогоднего корпоратива.

Весь вечер они раскладывают пока, и Иоши так и норовит повертеть разложенные по краям стола блестящие камушки из набора го. Суга не знает, радоваться или печалиться, когда его маленькая азартная дочь обыгрывает раз за разом Юу и Асахи. Сам же за игру не берется, увлекается сборником рассказов.

И «Человек-кресло» заставляет его тихонько хихикать.

Мысль о том, что Ойкаву можно было бы назвать тем еще «креслом», забавляет настолько, что скоро Суга хохочет, едва не роняя книгу из рук.

Ойкава любил, когда Суга сидел между его ногами, спиной упирался в грудь, любил носом водить по шее и втягивать сладкий запах чего-то невообразимого, такого, что непременно хочется попробовать на вкус. Любил не озвучивать такие мысли — боясь, что Суга над ним лишь посмеется, а еще.

Все то давнее, что Суга пытается много лет забыть, просто может оказаться чьими-то писательскими бреднями. И что он — лишь тщательно подобранная жертва издевательской ухмылки автора, а его кресло — на самом деле лишь кресло. И не было никакого Ойкавы.

Глухой смех прерывает всхлип, и Асахи тут же оборачивается.

Суга лишь бросает:

— Чтоб ему пусто было, — поднимается, оставив раскрытую книгу обложкой вверх, и идет в ванную. Там он приведет себя в порядок. От слез не останется ни следа. В конце-то концов, сколько можно думать о всяких идиотах, не способных даже извиниться.

***

— В этом году попроще будет, Иоши исполнится пять осенью, а весной ее уже можно будет отдать на подготовительные курсы.

— Не рановато ли? — старший брат Асахи оглядывается, наблюдая за сыновьями, пытающимися спрятаться от Иоши в шкафу. Он своих детей на подготовительные отвел, когда им было по шесть.

— Она у меня сообразительная, справится. Да и с другими детьми у нее, вроде как, проблем в общении нет.

— Да-а, был бы ты моим супругом.

Шутливый тон не спасает его от подзатыльника. Асахи возвышается над братом, сложив руки на груди:

— Тебя, вообще-то, мама искала. Кое-кто обещал ей забор подлатать.

— Мог бы и сам это сделать, со вчерашнего утра тут торчишь.

Под ворчащие звуки поднимающегося на ноги брата Асахи закатывает глаза.

— Это не я тут обещаниями разбрасываюсь, а потом убегаю от них.

Суга посмеивается и тоже встает. Им с Асахи еще предстоит встретить Хинату с Кагеямой. Они уже пару раз были здесь, но Азумане-сан убедительно настояла на том, что надо бы встретить гостей прямо у остановки.

А то они вновь будут соревноваться друг с другом, снесут соседский курятник, повернув не туда, или спорить по дороге будут чуть ли не крича.

И задолго до того, как Суга увидел своих неугомонных кохаев, он их услышал.

— Если не сможешь прыгнуть под углом сейчас, то зачем просить тренера включить эту быструю в тренировки?

— Я-то могу, это твой пас кривой какой-то!

— Может руки у тебя кривые, придурок?

— Заткнись!

— Сам заткнись, тебя никто на весь лес орать не просил!

— Вообще-то это ты тут орешь громче меня!

Асахи лукаво смотрит на Сугу, лучики солнца играют у его глаз, он складывает ладони рупором и низко рычит во все легкие:

— Ка-ге-я-я-я-ма!

За коротким вскриком Кагеямы раздается оглушительный смех Хинаты; отсмеявшись, и как раз показавшись из-за деревянной пристройки отсутствующих — слава богам! — соседей, он машет рукой и зовет их:

— Асахи-семпа-а-ай!

Суга картинно прикрывает уши руками и отворачивается. У него есть всего пара секунд прежде чем безудержным вихрем его сметет в объятиях Хинаты и прежде чем Кагеяма, по обыкновению неулыбчивый, пожмет ему руку.

— Автобус сломался там, — Кагеяма машет куда-то за спину.

— Поэтому нас пересадили на мега-быстрый и супер-крутой, так что мы приехали раньше и решили не ждать, пока вы нас встретите.

— Что мы, маленькие что ли, чтобы нас семпаи за ручку водили.

Хината внезапно поникает, замедляя шаг. Сугавара оборачивается — так гармонично Хината выглядел в летней зелени, он словно делал ее — укрытую грозовыми тенями — ярче. Его волосы отливали темной медью без света, непослушно лезли в глаза; растрепанные Кагеямой и их маленькими межличностными соревнованиями, а Суга вспомнил — заточенной стрелой пронеслись перед ним картины прошлого. Как Ойкаву вело под его руками, как Суга цеплял его челку монотонными заколками к макушке, потому что непослушнее волос Ойкавы Суга никогда не встречал; оттого Ойкаве и приходилось постоянно фиксировать их лаком.

А Иоши, едва челка добиралась до глаз, просила ее подстричь или — прямо как отец — собирала ее в хвостик.

— Ойкава-сан… — шепчет Хината так, будто его сердце растерзано в клочья, но Суга, зная его как королеву драмы, уверен, что услышит что-то до безобразия наивное.

Слово берет Кагеяма, его плечо дернулось — об Ойкаве говорить Кагеяма не любит:

— Мы играли против Ойкавы-сана.

— Простите, Суга-семпай! Мы проиграли.

Асахи смеется в кулак, обменивается с Сугой веселым взглядом и явно еле сдерживается от того, чтобы не задушить парочку идиотов в своих объятиях.

— Ничего страшного, Кагеяма, Хината. Не стоит переносить личные обиды в большой спорт, — «в конце концов, мои обиды». — Мы с Иоши смотрим все его матчи, и трансляцию вашей игры тоже видели. Кстати, она была так счастлива увидеть тебя, Хината!

Хината явно воспрянул духом, раз засиял как лампочка. Кагеяма удовлетворенно хмыкает и начинает шагать по направлению дома Азумане-сан, тогда как Хината, расчувствовавшись, снова повис на Суге с восторженными выкриками.

Дайчи выходит им навстречу, на его шее сидит Иоши и на голове у нее венок из полевых цветов.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Все флешбеки написаны в прошедшем времени и идут в хронологическом порядке! 
> 
> Дайчиучи — чудовище с птичьим лицом и молотком в руках, фигура японского фольклора (в сказках-страшилках для детей).  
> Дзабутон — японская плоская подушка для сидения.  
> Ханафуда — «цветочные карты». Это название колода получила за изображения, используемые для обозначения мастей, которых 12 — по числу месяцев в году.   
> Пока — карточная игра, используются ханафуда. Цель игры — избавиться от карт. Поле ограничивается камнями из игры го.


	4. Chapter 4

Большие города — это океаны, всепоглощающие океаны и им сложно противиться. Ойкава не противится давно; он растворился в людском потоке и потерял самого себя, кажется.

Он смотрит в отражение — стеклянные блоки, из которых собран большой, стремящийся в будущее, мегаполис, превращают его в урода. Или он сам себя в него превращает? Ойкава прикусывает губу, лицо кривится — но в отражении ничего не меняется.

Токио его осушает, по крупицам, по клеточкам — скоро Ойкава иссохнет, и для того, чтобы восполнить самого себя, он собирается вернуться к истокам.

Он не был дома уже несколько лет. Токио от Сендая отделяют лишь три сотни километров. Но это небольшое расстояние Ойкава не был готов преодолеть до сегодняшнего дня.

Среди провалов ночного неба между небоскребами, вокруг неоновых вывесок и мигающих оконных проемов Ойкава смотрел на нее. Даже не реклама — короткий видеоролик о заканчивающемся международном конкурсе академической музыки в Сендае.

А в непрочитанных — от сестры — сообщение, что она выходит замуж. И она счастлива. Наконец она нашла в жизни то, чего желала. Ей хотелось создать свою семью, ей хотелось чтобы Такеру был обласкан и отцовской любовью, чтобы она чувствовала себя не только матерью, но и любимой женщиной.

Ойкаве становится гадко. Город вокруг вот-вот сомкнет челюсти на его глотке, сожрет его, не оставив и косточки.

У него перерыв.

Закончились матчи лиги наций всего неделю назад. Ойкава вернулся из США даже раньше — они не прошли в финальный раунд. До чемпионата мира больше месяца.

Продолжились матчи между клубами Премьер-лиги, и Ойкава впервые осознал, что устал от волейбола. Его не вернули в норму ни вопли коротышки из Карасуно, ни хмурый взгляд Кагеямы, когда он жал Ойкаве руку после поражения. Все оказалось слишком надуманным — Ойкава хорош для Японии, он сделал, о чем мечтал — вошел в сборную. Но на этом все. Он связан по рукам и ногам — мужская сборная на мировой сцене просто не та, что была раньше. И то, чего хотел Ойкава еще в школе, не сбудется. Ему хотелось сиять, посвящать победы любимым, радоваться каждому мгновению, но он — стоя посреди просыпающегося ночного города — осознал, какой все стало рутиной.

Он срывается — весь тот режим, которого он, как по накатанной, придерживался много лет, летит к чертям. Ойкава звонит менеджеру и говорит, что хочет уехать на пару недель. Тот возмущается сначала ради приличия. Потом смотрит расписание — клуб вполне обойдется и без Ойкавы, который в последнее время не радует отсутствием хоть какого-то энтузиазма, — соглашается. Просит не задерживаться и приехать хотя бы за неделю до чемпионата мира. В хорошей форме приехать, Ойкава! И приведи себя уже в порядок.

Ойкава уже забил билет до Сендая на шинкансене, поэтому, проснувшись, сразу закидывает первые попавшиеся шмотки в спортивную сумку, вещи первой необходимости, не берет лишнего — он не останется надолго, но надеется, что настолько, чтобы почувствовать себя лучше.

Всего за два часа поезд доставит его домой.

***

В школьные годы было легче. Тогда не приходилось сдерживаться, если уж разгневался или обозлился. И когда хотелось прыгать, кричать громче всех, поддерживать команду всеми способами, — он делал это со всей душой.

Смотря на Иоши, Суга удивляется, как он может оставаться таким спокойным и тихим? Откуда он берет столько самообладания?

Он думал, что повзрослел давным-давно, но, как оказалось, нет.

Ему прямо сейчас хочется вопить во всю глотку, чтобы перекричать плач соседского ребенка, скакать по квартире вместе с дочерью, кружить ее на руках и пританцовывать под музыку — ох, как давно он не включал музыкальный центр!

Иоши сопит, ее сон крепкий и приятный; она улыбается краешком губ и сминает одеяло. Ресницы — медно-рыжие ресницы, светлеющие к кончикам, — мелко подрагивают. Будто Иоши вот-вот засмеется и хлопнет, как обычно, ладошками.

Она привыкла по выходным днем спать на диване в гостиной, а не в своей комнате, а Суга привык наблюдать за ней краем глаза, занимаясь своими делами. Обычно по субботам в послеобеденное время он протирает пыль, читает, готовит документы. А когда Иоши просыпается, то они делают что-нибудь вместе.

И раз в воскресенье Иваизуми повезет Иоши в аквапарк, то можно поучить слова на эту тему. Суга как раз взял пару распечаток на работе. С каким же восторгом Иоши хватается за все новое! У Суги никогда не было такого рвения познавать окружающий мир.

А вот Иоши, проснувшаяся только-только, уже заинтересована. Первым делом она оглядывается на Сугу, спрашивая разрешения, а вторым — просматривает прописи с разноцветными картинками.

Иваизуми зайдет за Иоши через час, Суга идти вместе с ними отказался. Внезапно — даже для самого себя, ему просто захотелось побыть одному, включить музыку погромче и переставить, наконец, в гостиной мебель. Он уже какой раз запинается о тумбочку на входе? Как он вообще умудрился впихнуть ее туда?

Это Иоши протиснется куда угодно — и с помощью этой тумбочки она строит из диванных подушек волшебный замок, больше похожий на криво поставленную палатку.

Так что, пока ее не будет, Суга отодвинет диван к окну, поставит рядом и тумбу, и торшер, книжный шкаф можно развернуть, а полку и вовсе убрать. В конце концов на ней лежат только кассеты со старыми матчами, которым давно пора в кладовку.

Пока он бездумно набрасывал будущий вид гостиной на обратной стороне ненужного уже какого-то там договора, Иоши исписала половину первого листа.

Она всегда сначала пробовала сама, прибегала к помощи лишь изредка, и это в ней от Ойкавы. В ней столько тех черт от него, которые поначалу невооруженным глазом и не заметишь, что Суга перестал понимать, верно ли то, чему его учили в университете или же нет.

Иоши ведь никогда и Ойкаву-то не видела, а с самых ранних лет и не могла копировать его поведение с коротких интервью по телевизору.

— Аквапарк! Правильно же?

Суга пододвигается и смотрит на неровный ряд еле втиснутых в клеточки символов катаканы и утвердительно кивает.

— Только вот тут вот, — показывает он, — видно, что ты не в том порядке писала. Это важно!

Иоши бурчит:

— Ну и что, понятно ведь!

И в чертах ее лица видится Ойкава. Тот Ойкава, которому отказали в утреннем поцелуе, тот, поджавший губы и надувший по-ребячьи щеки. Суга не чувствует к нему ненависти, но все же что-то испытывает. Что-то, что не дает ему забыть всех тех мгновений, принесших слишком много счастья и боли одновременно. Они были вместе так недолго, но так — будто были вместе всегда. Это обманывает, подкидывает ложные образы, и Суга устал от этого; как будто в глотке сухо, а он никак не может выйти к реке, вода тает миражом, едва ты видишь ее блеск.

— Мам? Ма-ам, ты чего?

Суга прикладывает холодную ладонь ко лбу:

— Что-то мне нехорошо, извини. Сейчас я проглочу волшебную таблетку и вернусь к тебе.

Хранить таблетки Суга после того случая стал иначе. Завел аптечку с несколькими отделами, рассортировал все для удобства, перестал покупать хоть что-то отдаленно похожее на противозачаточные — хотя за все эти пять лет они и пригодились-то ему лишь пару раз. Хотя он не был бы против, если бы Иоши стала старшей сестрой. И пусть у нее уже был период, когда она требовала братика или сестричку, но Суга обошелся объяснениями, что без папы этого никак не получится.

Правда, поэтому начались вопросы, почему же папа в таком случае не приедет.

Но и их удалось замять.

Суга судорожно боится, что Иоши узнает правду до того момента, когда будет понимать, что люди расстаются и мама с папой не могут быть всегда вместе.  
Иваизуми приходит, когда Суга застегивает на спине Иоши рюкзак с вещами.

— Я точно все положил? — спрашивает он.

— Точно-точно.

Иоши для уверенности притопнула и уставила руки в бока.

И пока она обувается, Иваизуми отводит Сугу в сторонку.

— Обратный поезд приедет в шесть, встретишь нас у станции?

— Конечно, Иваизуми-сан, не хочу доставлять лишние хлопоты. Извини, что не могу поехать с вами, нужно избавиться от этой тумбочки, — Суга кидает взгляд на нее и легонько пинает ее пяткой.

— Я позвоню как сядем, удачи тебе с местью, — Иваизуми улыбается так простецки и по-доброму, что волнение начинает отступать, а до этого Суга и вовсе его не замечал.

***

Солнце клонится к горизонту. Оно тоже устало светить здесь, так что Ойкава на чуточку займет его место. В нем энергии хватит весь город осветить, он улыбку сдержать не может — все кажется до жути знакомым, настолько, что он сходу, даже не налегая на память, скажет, что и в каком магазинчике можно купить.

Вещей при Ойкаве немного, он надеется, что мать еще не все выбросила.

Еще он немного рад, что не уведомил о приезде, потому что тогда бы она точно наготовила столько, что за неделю не съесть, даже если постараться. Была у нее привычка закармливать своих мальчиков до отвалу.

Вон там, на углу, продают вкусные молочные булочки, и несмотря на то, что магазин далеко и от школы, и от дома, Ойкава частенько в него заглядывал.

А у этого цветочного магазина он всегда встречал толстого черного кота, который отказывался от всего, что не консервы. Бабушка с повязанным на голове платком вечно шугала его метлой, когда утром подметала крыльцо.

А этот затылок Ойкава узнает из тысячи. Совсем не изменился. Та же стрижка, тот же шрам за левым ухом, тот же низкий смех и куртка даже кажется та самая — хотя, может, просто цвет похож.

— Ива-чан! — радостно зовет Ойкава, пусть они и созваниваются редко теперь, пусть у них произошел разлад, который не заштопать даже шелковыми нитками, но Иваизуми не может не обрадоваться ему, они не виделись так давно — кажется, что годы прошли, по правде, целых пять.

Ойкава быстрым шагом подлетает к Иваизуми и обнимает его до тех пор, пока кто-то не пищит откуда-то снизу:

— Только я могу так называть Ива-чана!

Ойкава отшатывается и видит перед собой Сугу, с расширившимися от ужаса зрачками и дрожащим приоткрытым ртом, а после склоняет голову.  
Девочка роняет данго на землю и ее лицо озаряется искренней радостью. Она говорит:

— Папа!

И тянет руки вверх, подпрыгивая от нетерпения.

Ойкава инстинктивно подхватывает ее, она смеется ему на ухо и лепечет, как же долго она ждала его, как хотела, чтобы он передал ей привет, как скучала — и всегда знала, что он придет.

Иваизуми закрывается ладонями и отворачивается. Лицо Ойкавы жутко забавное, но в самой ситуации нет ничего, что заставило бы улыбнуться. Ойкава приехал — то ни слуху, ни духу от него, то он стоит у киосков рядом с вокзалом и держит на руках свою дочь. Переводя ошалевший взгляд то на него, то на Сугу. А на Сугу смотреть вообще больно. По нему видно — он хочет выхватить Иоши и убежать, запереться в своей маленькой квартирке и стереть всем память.  
— Папа? — тянет Иоши, будто почувствовав, что что-то не так. Она чуть отклоняется, и Ойкава едва успевает ее подхватить, — ты чего?

— Он просто так рад, что у него не хватает слов, — вмешивается Суга, он пытается вернуть самообладание, но получается с трудом.

— Что значит «не хватает слов»? — Иоши оборачивается к нему и Суга подставляет свои руки, чтобы забрать ее.

— Понимаешь, Иоши, это когда ты так счастлив или зол, что не знаешь, что сказать, — шепчет Суга и медленно оседает на землю.

— Суга-чан?

— Суга!

— Мама?.. Мама, что такое?

Вокруг собираются люди, есть даже те, кто узнал Ойкаву, но только одна пищащая девчонка попросила автограф, даже не обращая внимания, что руки у Ойкавы, вообще-то, заняты дочерью, а его возлюбленный только что упал в обморок прямо посреди улицы.

Иваизуми склоняется над Сугой, проверяет пульс, касается лба и говорит куда-то в сторону:

— Вызовите скорую.

Та самая бабулька, шугавшая кота, оказывается прямо между ними все с той же метлой, помогает Иваизуми поднять Сугу, подхватывая того с другого бока, и дает указание нести его в лавку.

— Бедняжка, ну разве можно так себя изводить, — негодует она, стреляя неодобрительными взглядами в стороны Ойкавы, который будто все еще не понимает, что происходит. — Что ж не следишь за суженным своим, ресничками хлопаешь? Поставь ребенка на ноги, авось не убежит. Вон там автоматы, возьми холодненькой водички.

Ойкава слушается ее незамедлительно, Иоши цепляется за его брюки и жалостливо смотрит, она старается не разрыдаться, но нос уже покраснел и лицо пошло алеющими пятнами.

— Иошиччи, пойдем со мной, с мамой все будет хорошо, мы купим ей водички и ей полегчает, — растерянно говорит Ойкава себе под нос, но Иоши слышит его и хватает за большой палец, не собираясь больше отпускать папу — хотя бы пока мама не вернется.

***

Для начала Иваизуми бьет Ойкаву в челюсть. Хорошо поставленным ударом, не жалея силы. После хватает за грудки и молча смотрит.

Рот наполняется кровью, и сплюнуть бы — да некуда, они стоят в коридоре больницы и Иваизуми воспользовался моментом, пока они одни.

— Ты сраный мудак, Ойкава, — говорит Иваизуми. — Ты портишь людям жизнь и когда рядом, и когда далеко. Хоть что-нибудь ты можешь хорошее сделать? Что тебе не сиделось в своем Токио, а? Что мешало набрать хоть кого-нибудь?

— Все… получилось… кх, спонтанно, — отвечает Ойкава и кровь начинает течь по подбородку. Он утирает ее кулаком, а после отталкивает Иваизуми от себя локтем.

Схаркивает Ойкава в бумажное полотенце, найденное в боковом кармане сумки, а после садится на пол, упрямо игнорируя лавку.

— А вам-то что мешало сказать?

— Тогда ты бы точно явился, начал качать права и говорить, как ты всех любишь, как сожалеешь и даже поревел бы для виду. Я тебя знаю, Ойкава. Ты не усидел бы на месте.

— Все было бы лучше, чем так.

Да. Именно так в мечтах Ойкавы и проходила встреча старых друзей детства. Они бьют друг друга морды и плюются кровью. Обвиняют друг друга, ненавидят. По крайней мере Иваизуми, до сих пор сжимающий кулаки, явно не прочь ударить еще раз.

— Я же не знал, Ива-чан! — голос Ойкавы соскакивает вверх, и получается откровенное нытье, таких жалобных нот Иваизуми не слышал очень давно. — Я не зна-ал, — всхлипывает Ойкава, обнимая колени и утыкаясь в них лицом.

Заглушенный плач Иваизуми никак не трогает. Его трогали медленные шаги еле передвигающегося Суги с гигантским животом на перевес, трогали первые шажочки Иоши, ее первое «Ива-чан», но не этот вой ребенка, по странной случайности запертого в теле взрослого успешного человека.

— Заткнись уже, Ойкава, — шумно выдыхает Иваизуми и в этот момент из палаты выходит доктор, а за его халатом прячется Иоши. Иваизуми искренне надеется, что она ничего не слышала.

— С Сугаварой-саном все будет в порядке. Переутомление, стресс, воспитание ребенка — все это не легко на нем сказывается. Вы, — обращается доктор к Ойкаве и удивляется, увидев зареванное лицо — совсем точь-в-точь как у девочки полчаса назад, — вы — отец?

Ойкава кивает и поднимается на ноги.

— Спасибо вам, сенсей, спасибо, — кланяется он.

Иоши склоняет голову, ожидая от Иваизуми пояснений, но он только пожимает плечами — пусть теперь Ойкава разбирается сам. Для этого Иваизуми устраняет доктора, продолжив разговор, а Ойкава подходит к Иоши и говорит:

— Прости, милая, что опоздал. Я постараюсь все исправить.

Она еще совсем ничего не понимает. А может и понимает все, просто не может выразить словами.

Иоши толкает Ойкаву на лавку, садится рядом и устраивается у него под боком поудобнее, потому что куда им без Суги? Пусть тот поспит еще чуть-чуть, а потом, как проснется, Иваизуми проводит их до дома. Ойкаве вряд ли будут рады, так что пока он лишь приобнимает новоприобретенную дочь, надеясь урвать себе хоть немного человеческого тепла.


End file.
